Evelyn Samantha
by geektime66
Summary: Mulder and Scully settle down after a few years on the run and try to start a new family but it seems that their past will keep haunting them.
1. Chapter 1

They named her Evelyn Samantha Scully- Mulder. Scully found her first name in a baby name meanings book. Evelyn meaning 'wished for child', and truly she was wished for. It also was the only one they both loved. Samantha was an obvious choice for a middle name and Scully insisted. All that Mulder really wanted was for his last name to be included which Scully happily agree too.

She was born on January 1st 2004, 6 pounds 3 ounces, with eyes as blue as the ocean at sunset, speckled with different shades and filled with light. Her head was topped with a mess of raven hair. Evelyn was healthy and happy and well loved from the moment she was born.

For the two days they were in the hospital she watched the procession of misfits and family that came through the room. The Gunmen came bearing gifts like the three wise men. It reminded Scully so much of when they first saw William that a lump formed in her throat as she thanked them. Skinner brought flowers and stood awkwardly trying to make small talk before he bid farewell and ducked out the door.

Maggie Scully stayed in a hotel near the hospital and spent her time doting on her new granddaughter. Charlie Scully called his sister on a satellite phone to congratulate her but was unable to visit since he was studying the isolated tribes of Madagascar. When Maggie informed her daughter that Bill would be stopping by she was slightly nervous. Bill, however, was on his best behavior. Scully had been worried that her brother would bring up her failure with William or Mulder's absence during that time, both topics he had brought up when he heard that she was pregnant. Instead Bill fussed over his niece and mostly ignored Mulder aside from a stiff handshake.

In preparation for the baby Mulder and Scully had decorated the extra room in their unremarkable house. It was painted soft lavender with sky blue curtains. Even thought she would not be sleeping in her lovingly decorated room for a few weeks, happily residing in a bassinet next to her parent's bed.

During her pregnancy Scully dealt with her own fears. She once again wondered about the origins of the child and about her own ability to care for her. As the pregnancy went on her anxieties grew but when the child was born she found her fears slowly disappearing. Every time she grew afraid just a look at her perfect daughter seemed to set things right. Mulder, on the other hand, rarely slept after Evelyn was born, of course, he rarely slept anyway. He found himself unable to miss a moment of her life. When he was able to sleep his dreams were filled with images of his son that haunted him during the day.

These dreams rattled him, and left him with an intense need to hold his infant daughter. He moved around to Scully's side of the bed where the baby slept and was met with her already opened eyes. The cool sapphire of her eyes reminded him of her mother and comforted him in the same way.

She was a curious baby. He wondered how long she had been awake. Mulder picked her up feeling her weight in his arms and kissed her head. He moved to the rocking chair over by the window and sat down with the baby. She gurgled in his arms and kicked her feet as he rocked in the chair.

A small noise woke Scully up around 2:00am. She panicked when she saw that Evelyn was not in her bassinet, scanning the room, she was calmed when she heard the baby's little whimpers by the window. Evie was rooting in Mulder's sleeping arms, head motioning from side to side. It was time for a feeding. She quietly took their daughter out of his sleeping arms and kissed his forehead.

Scully felt a wave of happiness that she felt every time she looked at their daughter. Along with it came the usual feeling of guilt that she tucked away as quickly as she could. She wondered if she had the right to be so happy with their daughter when she had given up their son. Scully shook her head free of the thoughts as she watched her daughter feed from her breast.

Mulder woke up not long after Scully took Evelyn and returned to bed.

"Hey sleepy head." Scully said smiling at him.

He lay down next to her and watched as Evelyn ate.

"Nightmares?" Scully brushed her hand through his hair.

"Yeah."

"You can always wake me up."

Mulder took her hand and kissed her palm, "You need your sleep."

"So do you."

"No reason for both of us to be falling asleep all day."

She smiled at him and stroked his cheek, "She's not going anywhere. Get some sleep."

Evelyn grew up beautifully. She transformed from a quiet little baby to a Mulder-like toddler, which was a lot for Scully to handle. Mulder spend most of his days at home with Evie trying to write his accounts of the X Files while keeping track of an inquisitive three year old. Scully went back to med school to get recertified when Evelyn was about a year old. She was offered a position at MedStar Washington Hospital Center almost immediately; there she worked part time in their lab and part time as needed. It was perfect for her and it was a 9-5 job, which was what she wanted.

In the first few months of Evelyn's life Scully and Mulder had watched her carefully for any sighs of the strange abilities that were found in William. Besides hitting most of her milestones early there was nothing out of the ordinary. However, a few months after her second birthday Scully found her standing in her room talking into nothing.

Evelyn had been acting up more than usual and the house was a mess. That combined with her lack of sleep made for a very long day. She'd spent the night before clutching onto Mulder and going over all the mistakes she'd ever made. The sounds of a squealing new born, her own screaming voice, and helicopter blades filled the few hours of sleep she did get.

Any other day it would not be unusual to see Evelyn talking to herself but it was the conversation that caught Scully's attention.

"Happy Birthday! Did you got cake?" Evie asked as she sat smiling on the play rug in her room.

She nodded as if whomever she was talking to was answering her.

"I got a princess cake for my birthday." She said matter of fact.

The reason why the conversation struck Scully as odd was because it was taking place on William's birthday.

She walked into her daughter's room and Evelyn smiled up at her.

"Hey honey, who are you talking to?" Scully sat down on the rug next to Evie.

"I'm talking to my friend! It's his birthday!"

"What is your friends name?"

"His name is Will."

Scully froze, for some reason she had expected that answer but it still shocked her. The image of William's tiny little body came to mind. She remembered the day she had decided to name him William. It was the day after they had found Mulder's body and Scully was inconsolable. She'd been lying on his bed staring at a picture of the two of them that she had stolen from the X Files office. She knew, deep down, that the child was Mulder's and she wanted to express that somehow. If the child was a girl she could name her Samantha or Teena as for a boy Scully would not name their child Fox and she doubted that Mulder would even want that. William was her next choice and it made sense. There were Williams on her side as well but she would be naming him for Mulder's father. A real reminder of whose child he was.

Scully braved another question, "How old is he turning?"

"6!"

Scully sat there for a moment not sure what to say. Tears prickled her eyes but she blinked them back, not wanting to upset her daughter.

"He says he knows you and daddy."

She looked at Evie's face, which was very serious, and she felt a chill down her spine.

"How often do you talk to Will?" She ran her hands through her daughter's soft thick hair that reminded her so much of Mulder's.

"A lot. He tells me stories."

"What kind of stories?"

"About creepy crawly stuff like Daddy does! He said he has three dogs and a thrillion horses!"

"A thrillion horses? My goodness that is a lot of horses." Scully couldn't help giving a small smile at Evelyn's excitement.

"Can we get a doggie?" Evelyn's little two-year-old brain had moved on to bigger and better things.

That night Scully told Mulder all about it and Mulder, naturally, believed that the children must have a physic connection. Scully was not so sure but had no other explanation.

"Scully you said that William had special abilities." Mulder said. As frustrated as the conversation him it reminded him of when they were working the X Files. Arguments like this were almost foreplay for them back then.

"I don't know what I saw."

This conversation, however, didn't really feel like foreplay to him.

"You have got to be kidding me! That is such a classic Scully line! You should have it trademarked!" He threw his arms in the air to convey his irritation.

Scully just gave him a disapproving look, "Quiet down or you will wake her up. And I am not going back in there to read If You Give a Mouse a Cookie for the thirtieth time." Her raised eyebrow completed the classic Scully image.

Mulder lowered his voice, "All I'm saying is, is that it is not that big of a leap from an infant moving things with his mind to a kid communicating physically."

"I want you to repeat that sentence back to yourself so you can hear how crazy you sound. I thought that I saw him move something from across the room and that is very different than believing that he can communicate in his mind with a biological sister that he's never met from an unknown location."

Scully turned off the light and laid on her side facing away from him, effectively ending the conversation

As time went by Evelyn would often talk about Will and what he was doing or what funny thing he had told her.

"He lives in a place called 'Oming where there is a lot of room and cowboys!" She exclaimed one day.

"Do you mean Wyoming Evie?" Mulder asked trying to get information.

She nodded her head, "He gots to ride horses!"

Mulder began to keep track of the different pieces of information that their daughter would randomly drop about William. He did not tell Scully this because he knew that she already was weary of Evelyn 'talking' to William and she did not want Mulder to encourage it.

After a year it was a relatively short list:

• He lives in Wyoming on what seems like a farm.

• He has a lot of pets and likes to play with them outside.

• His favorite color is green.

• He has freckles. (Like Scully.)

• His favorite sport is Baseball. (This one in particular made Mulder misty.)

• He may or may not have some memories of his infancy.

• His favorite subject was history.

• And he loved space movies.

Mulder became convinced that this was there son who was communicating with Evelyn.

Mulder asked his daughter about her 'imaginary' friend when Scully wasn't around and it became like a mission for him to know who his son was.


	2. Chapter 2

On Evelyn's fourth birthday Scully was pregnant for the third time. This was also the birthday that Evelyn asked if Will could come to her party.

"Will lives too far away Evie." Scully responded simply as she cleaned the kitchen to prepare for the band of preschoolers that would invade the house in a couple hours.

"He says that it is unfair that he can't come." Evelyn propped her fists on her hips and raised a very Scully-like eyebrow.

Scully's breath left her chest. Her first thought was that her son thought she had abandoned and forgotten him. Her logical side then kicked in and reminded her that likely Evelyn meant that she herself thought that it wasn't fair. There is no way that she could be communicating with a brother that she didn't even know she had.

"Well honey, sometimes life is not fair and sometimes when our friends live far away we can't play with them."

"But other kids get to see their brothers!"

The feeling of being cheated was not only Evelyn's. Scully felt cheated on every birthday and holiday and most days. She turned away so Evelyn would not see the tears gathering quicker than normal due to her increased hormones. Scully's round stomach knocked the dish soap of the counter as she quickly turned to face her daughter, "You don't have a brother Eve."

"Will says that he's my brother. Why doesn't he live with us like other families?" She tilted her head curiously.

"Evelyn is this because you are excited about your new brother or sister?" Scully asked hoping that was what this was all about.

"No. I already have a brother."

"Will cannot come to the party Evie, I'm sorry." Scully was at a loss. A dirty, undecorated house, a flood of emotion and swollen ankles made this a terrible time for this conversation. Scully glanced at her phone to see when Mulder would be back with the cake; he would know what to do.

Evelyn stomped out of the room and Scully sighed in relief that the conversation was over. At least for a little while.

When Mulder got home Scully thanked God for Evelyn's short attention span. The little girl, now dressed up like princess Leia, danced around her father trying to catch a glimpse of the cake.

"Nope! The birthday girl has to wait to see her cake! Surprises are fun!" Mulder said laughing at Evie's attempts. "Here I got you a little something but you have to stop trying to see the cake. And you need to be good."

Immediately Evelyn stood at attention for her prize.

Mulder handed her a handful of bouncy balls that he had obviously gotten from a coin machine.

Scully was watching across the room and shook her head with a smile.

As soon as she had the bouncy balls in hand Evelyn threw them all down the hall in one motion and took off after them.

Mulder laughed and watched her. His expression changed when he saw Scully's puffy red eyes and her closed off posture.

He came to her and put his free hand to her cheek, "What happened?"

The party was a wonderful mess of Pokémon, princesses, and power rangers. Scully had cried on Mulder's shoulder for a few minutes after she relayed the incident to him. She calmed quickly when she noticed the time and put Mulder to work on decorations. She pushed the conversation to the back of her mind and tried to enjoy her daughter's birthday party.

As they sang happy birthday Scully felt the baby moving as if moving to the music and she smiled. Somewhere William was happy and had a family of his own and Scully knew that she needed to move on and focus on this family she had now.

Mulder was convinced that they needed to tell Evelyn about William but Scully felt that would open doors that could not be closed.

"Mulder you are buying into this fantasy and it is ridiculous!" Scully said in a quiet yell, as they got ready for bed.

"How in the world would she know all of that stuff Scully? How would she even know that she had a brother?" Mulder asked with a mouth full of toothpaste.

"I don't know Mulder! Maybe someone told her. Like my mom or… Matthew met William once maybe he told her about him."

"You really think that Matthew remembers all of that well enough to talk to his small cousin about it?"

"It is a more logical conclusion that the one you're making!" She punctuated her words by throwing a decorative pillow off of the bed.

"Scully you saw that William was special! Wouldn't it be logical that he still would be? And to think that Evie might be too?"

Scully felt sick at that thought, "After Spender injected him William was perfectly normal Mulder."

"You say that as if that makes the whole situation perfectly reasonable!" Mulder said as he threw back the covers, "In any case Evie was never injected with that stuff."

"But she has never moved objects with her mind Mulder." Scully pulled back the covers on her side as well. She laid a hand on her belly in concern.

Mulder threw himself into bed while Scully sat herself down awkwardly.

"All I'm saying is that we have seen a lot of weird stuff and these kids should have not even been possible. Is it such a stretch to think that they might have a psychic connection of some kind? You saw William move things so you know that at least he is different." Mulder said it gently.

Scully sighed and rubbed her hands over her stomach, "I just want them to be normal and happy. I don't want their lives to be X Files."

Mulder took her hands and rubbed them with his thumbs, "Them being special doesn't have to be a bad thing."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes, "What about Gibson? He was special and his life was…" She could not finish her sentence as she remembered the sad little boy.

Mulder pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head, "No one is going to get to them Scully."

Scully just wrapped her arms around his waist without response.


	3. Chapter 3

By popular demand I am posting the third chapter early! I am several chapters ahead so don't get nervous. Thank you for the overwhelmingly positive response! This story has been bugging me for a couple months now so it means a lot! I don't own the X Files but I hope you enjoy this anyway!

For the last two months the pregnancy Scully was on mandatory bed rest, which drove her crazy. It also drove Mulder crazy as Scully was constantly trying to break her doctors orders and get out of bed. Evelyn spent a lot of her time snuggled in bed with her very pregnant mother regaling her with stories of preschool and the latest playground drama. They would play little games and watch movies together and Scully reveled in being a mother.

The hardest times were when she was alone. During the day Mulder was either in his office or running errands. When he was at home he would pop in periodically to see if she needed anything or to just sit with her for a while.

Too much time to think had never been good for Scully. When the doctor had told her she needed bed rest Mulder bought them a TiVo and installed it in the bedroom. Despite having more television options Scully still found herself thinking often of her oldest child. She did not often discuss this with Mulder but he seemed to know sometimes.

Her pregnancy with William had been so horrible that she had never had the chance to truly enjoy the connection that came with it. Most of the nine months was just Scully mourning Mulder and fearing for the future. She marveled at the difference between that and her other pregnancies. At that time it was unbelievable that she was even having a child but the other two had been watched over by an attentive Mulder and happened in a stable environment. She couldn't help but wonder what William's life would have been like if his time in utero had been so normal.

Austin Timothy Scully-Mulder was born in 2008, premature, after a tough pregnancy and he came into the world screaming.

Austin was a fussy baby who seemed constantly disturbed. Between the new baby and a toddler they had little time to worry about Evelyn communications with William.

Things got strange when Austin hit six months. His temperament had calmed down and they began to get on a normal sleep schedule. They had finally gotten the baby to bed when they heard Evelyn crying in her room.

Scully went quickly to quiet her down and discovered her red-faced and snot-nosed with tears running down her face.

"Mommy! I don't feel good! Will doesn't feel good!" She yelled this as she held her side.

Scully ran over and smoothed her hair away from her face, "Honey what's wrong? What hurts?"

She pointed to the lower right side of her abdomen, "It hurts! Will is hurting!"

"What do you mean Will is hurting?" Scully asked as she heard the baby beginning to scream in the other room.

"He doesn't feel good so I don't! Baby doesn't either!" Evie continued to clutch her side.

"Give me one second baby, I'm going to get my phone. You will be ok." Scully kissed her head and laid her back down.

She could hear Austin screaming in the hallway and part of her just knew that he was feeling the same pain.

"Scully?" Mulder was in the hall trying to calm the baby.

"I think she has appendicitis." Scully responded as she grabbed her phone from the nightstand and dialed 9-1-1.

After placing the call Scully took Austin from Mulder and he went to carry Evelyn downstairs and get her water while they waited.

Scully looked at their tiny son as he squirmed in her arms, "What is it sweetie? Are you hurting too?" She kissed his forehead and rocked him as much as she could but he would not calm down. She knew somewhere deep down that their oldest was feeling the same pain and Scully cried for her children.

When the ambulance arrived Scully went with Evie while Mulder followed in the car with the still screaming baby.

At the hospital they preformed an ultrasound on Evelyn to check her appendix while Mulder and Austin waited to be seen. Both had calmed down on the ride to the hospital and Evie was now claiming only mild pain and she soon fell asleep. The doctors found nothing out of the ordinary.

In the waiting room Austin had also stopped whimpering and promptly fell asleep to the relief of a bewildered Mulder.

As Evelyn got older she picked up on her mothers discomfort about her brother so she did not mention him when she was around. With her father she was open about Will and told him everything.

Scully knew that they still talked about it and as Evie entered third grade she began to look into child psychologists.

"Scully what is this?" Mulder asked holding up a stack of papers that listed the names of doctors Scully had researched. She was sitting at her desk going over lab results and was slightly startled by his entrance.

Scully removed her glasses as she turned around, "Mulder she is almost eight years old something is wrong."

"Dammit Scully you know this is not just an imaginary friend!" He threw the papers down in front of her, "Austin is talking to him too you know. This is real Scully."

Their youngest had begun to discuss William at different points. Austin also seemed to sense that his mother did not like the topic so he was usually silent on the topic. Mulder discovered that Austin could hear him as well when Austin and Evelyn were playing and Evie was telling Will about Austin. She was answering questions for her younger brother as Austin nodded along. He was much less talkative than his sister and mostly let her talk for him in any social situations, which apparently included talking to their estranged brother telepathically.

Austin was a quiet small boy who only made himself known when he came down with something or had a random fit of emotion. He was stuck to Scully's side whenever they went out and did not make friends easily. He'd been tested for autism but the doctors found nothing, it was just his personality that was different.

"Austin is just picking up what he hears his sister and father talking about." Scully said with crossed arms.

"You know that it is strange. After the whole appendix fiasco years ago you told me you thought it was William!"

"That was a stressful night Mulder! When I said that I had been going on three days without sleep!"

Mulder just stared at her flatly.

She sighed and threw her arms up as she stood to face him, "What do you want me to say Mulder? That William is somehow contacting them psychically and that they feel each other's pain? What would that accomplish? You don't think that a statement like that warrants us looking into getting our daughter some help?"

Mulder took her arm and led her to the loveseat that sat in her office. He took a deep breath while Scully stared at him intensely and he knew what he was about to say would set her off even more, "Scully this is something we need to deal with. I think we need to find William."

She set her mouth in a hard line, "No. Absolutely not."

"This is happening for a reason."

"What possible reason could that be?"

"I don't know. Maybe they need to be together? I thought last year that it was because of the coming disaster on December 21st 2012 but nothing happened so it must be something else. Something bigger."

His words frightened her. She remembered their time on the run and how depressed he had been as he thought of the end of the world. How he had hidden it from her because he thought it would break her spirit. What could be bigger than the possible end of the world? And why did her children need to play a part in it?

Scully laid her head against Mulder's chest and began to shake with sobs, "Stop talking like this please? I can't handle this anymore."

Mulder wrapped his arms around her, "I wish things were different Scully. I wish that they could live perfectly normal, average, lives but I think that you and I both know that they exist for more than that."

"Why? Why can't they just be children Mulder?" Scully shook her head against his chest.

"The fact that they even exist defies nature Scully it would be foolish to think that they exist simply to be our children. I think we were right years ago when we were wondering about William. We wondered if he was more than human, someone who was meant to save us."

"You think that is what they are? The next step in evolution?" Scully's voice was tired and ragged now and she just wanted to close her eyes. His shirt was balled up in her hands and she felt slight a irritation toward him, "Isn't that a little arrogant Mulder?"

Mulder let out a puff of laughter, "Maybe." He paused to kiss the top of her head, "I would be happy to have supremely average children personally. But let's face it Scully when has anything ever been just average for us?"


	4. Chapter 4

They were beautiful children. Evelyn was a near carbon copy of her father except her nose was smaller and she had her mother's blue eyes. Her hair was hard to manage and Scully found herself spending hours washing, combing, and braiding her hair. Everywhere Evie went she insisted on dressing up as some kind of character, whether it was a princess, an astronaut, some type of animal, or something original to her. There was a special closet in her room, given to her by her grandmother, which held all of her dress up clothes with drawers for jewelry and other accessories.

The only time she was made to wear normal clothes was to school and she would strip them off the moment she got home. Keeping the floor free of discarded clothing was a constant struggle in their home.

Austin was a small child who had bright red hair besides his hazel eyes he looked just like Scully's brother Charlie. Maggie Scully had even come across a picture of Charlie in Kindergarten and put it next to Austin's Kindergarten picture and it was eerie how similar they looked.

He still was quiet most of the time but would allow himself to be dragged into his sisters world of make believe. She would assign him parts, lines, and a costume. He was most often forced to play the prince to her princess, or the villain to her hero.

Evelyn was always top of her class and was consistently the teacher's favorite. Mulder started calling her 'mini-Scully' when she asked for a chemistry set for Christmas.

Following her mother to work was her favorite thing and Scully allowed it occasionally. They bought her a little white lab coat to wear when she went.

At ten she began transitioning into the awkward last stages of childhood and that depressed Scully.

Austin was still very different from his sister but was, like her, dangerously smart. He was bumped up to second grade after only 2 months in first grade. Scully was not sure how she felt about moving him so soon but he'd begun acting out due to boredom. His intelligence rivaled his sisters but he was not personable like her. He cared little for the outside world. He followed his sister around everywhere and to her credit she didn't mind.

Evie was so easy going that she didn't mind when her brother to played games with her and her friends and she let him watch her do her homework.

There were times they made their parents uneasy though. There was a time when Mulder noticed them sitting in silence just looking at each other. When he later told Scully about it Mulder insisted that they were communicating with their minds with each other and with William. Scully just thought that they were odd children with fun imaginations but she too had seen them in these sorts of trances, she tried to ignore the sick feeling it brought to her stomach.

It all changed the day that they were in their own little world, just like any other, and suddenly a plate flew across the room.

It shattered against the wall in the living room and when they ran into the room their parents stared at them one excited and the other fearful.

"Who threw that?" Scully said trying to appear angry rather than concerned.

"'Tiny did it with his mind!" Evelyn yelled excitedly.

Scully crossed her arms and looked at her son, "Austin did you throw that?"

He nodded solemnly.

Mulder-always the investigator-chimed in, "Did you throw it with your hands?"

Scully turned to him in a mixture of anger and confusion but he kept his eyes trained on the children.

Austin shook his head.

"Will told us we can move stuff with out touching it!" Evelyn filled in the blanks for her mute brother as she pointed to the shattered dish across the room.

"That is it! I do not want to hear excuses for bad behavior! You both will come clean this up and then you will go to your rooms! No TV tonight." Scully said as she threw up her hands and went to get a broom and dustpan.

Once Scully was out of the room Mulder knelt next to his children who were currently sitting on the couch looking down at their feet, "Tell me the truth: did you really move that with your mind?"

"Yes daddy." Austin said wide-eyed.

Mulder nodded and brought his fingers to his mouth thinking of what to do about this. While he knew that Evelyn ad a tendency toward tall tales, Austin was always a very honest strait forward child. Mulder knew Scully would never believe it though, mostly because she was afraid to believe it.

Austin looked back down at his small bare feet as he kicked them up and down nervously. Evie, on the other hand, looked thoughtful with a side of bored.

"Dad I think that we need to find Will." Evelyn said this with such certainty in her voice it nearly broke Mulder's heart. He'd been thrown off- although not surprised- by her words and was happy that Scully was not there to hear them.

"We can't do that Evie." Mulder said putting a hand to her cheek.

Her blue eyes grew stormy, as something in her seemed to shift.

"Something bad is coming. He said that we need to." The intelligence and kindness in those eyes reminded him of a young Scully.

"Did he say what the bad thing was?" Mulder asked but didn't get his answer as Scully came back n the room with a broom and dustpan, which she handed to the children.

They sulked off to clean up the broken glass while Scully pinched the bridge of her nose and sat on the couch. She had heard the entire discussion and something in her finally broke when she heard Evelyn's serious voice.

Mulder moved to kneel in front of her and took her hands, "Dana… We need to find William."

She looked up with tired eyes, "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

The Lone Gunmen had told Mulder and Scully a long time ago that they would be able to track down their son if they ever needed them to. So not long after the incident with the plate Mulder paid a visit to his old friends who promised to get to work on it right away. But in the end they didn't need their friends to find their long lost son.

The incident with the plate was the catalyst that could later be looked at the moment when their lives began to unravel.

Austin became more withdrawn and wanted to spend more time alone than usual. He often complained of headaches to the point that Scully had even set a doctors appointment for him.

Nothing could have prepared them for the real changes that were taking place in their youngest child though.

Evelyn came running into her parent's room in the middle of the night telling them that Austin was sick.

Scully got out of bed to tend to their son who was lying uncovered on his little bed. The stick on stars on his celling and walls gave a small glow to the room. Scully turned on a small lamp and went to kneel beside him. He was covered in sweat and his hair was wet and matted to his forehead.

She had a flash back to when he was just a baby and Evelyn had become sick in the middle of the night. Scully looked back at Evie in the doorway dressed in one of Mulder's tee shirts that reached her mid shin. Nothing seemed wrong with her besides the fear in her eyes.

"Austin? Hey little guy open your eyes for me." He turned his head and let out a small whimper.

He stuck his little fevered hand out to grab hold of Scully's arm.

"Evie get your dad." Scully said as she felt his forehead. He was on fire.

Scully fearfully turned him over gently and saw exactly what she had hoped not to find. On the back of his neck was a greenish blister that was growing and seeping into his blood stream.

Scully remembered little Emily all those years ago and she clutched her son to her chest, "Everything is going to be ok, I promise. I won't let anything happen to you." She tried to keep the tremor out of her voice but she couldn't.

When Mulder came into the room rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and knelt down next to his wife she just wanted to bury herself into him. Scully didn't think she could survive the loss of another child. She pushed back some of Austin's sweat soaked hair and saw two of her own tear drops hit his face. She had not even known she was crying.

Scully just silently pointed to Austin's neck and looked away when Mulder turned the boy to catch a glimpse of the familiar green abscess. Mulder took in a sharp breath and covered his mouth.

They looked at each other for a moment, trying to gain strength from the other. Suddenly they were not a married couple with children but they were young FBI agents. As they had back then they found the courage to go on in each other's eyes. Scully palmed Mulder's face for a moment before Mulder pulled Austin's tiny form into his arms. Scully told Evelyn to go change quickly. She went to pull on some jeans and a tee shirt and grabbed one for Mulder as well.

They got into the car quickly and broke more than one traffic law enroute to the hospital. Scully sat in the backseat holding on to Austin for dear life and trying to remain calm for the sake of the children. Evelyn remained strangely quiet and held on to her little brother's warm hand.

Scully was afraid to check the back of her daughter's neck but she knew that when they got to the hospital she would have to.

Mulder could move faster with Austin so he ran in ahead of them carrying Austin while Scully tried to find parking.

"Mom," Evelyn started as Scully turned off the car, "William is here."

Scully turned sharply to her daughter. Her first reaction was to refute this but she knew it was not the time to be logical to save herself emotional trauma, "What do you mean?"

"He came here. He is inside the hospital and he knows how to help 'Tiny." When she used her pet name for her brother Scully felt her eyes grow moist.

She blinked back the tears and decided now was the time to accept that they would never be a normal family. For the first time Scully let herself believe all of the stories that Evelyn had told over the years.

"Do you know how to find him?"

Evie nodded.

Scully took hold of her daughter's hand and ran into the hospital to find her oldest son.

Mulder held his son's unconscious body in his arms and felt a terrible dejavu. The last time he had been in a situation like this the little girl ended up dead not even leaving behind a body to mourn.

His arms tightened around Austin's small frame, he would not let that happen again. Mulder stood in the waiting room waiting for the doctor when some attendants came out with a rolling cot. Mulder clutched his son as they tryed to pull the boy out of Mulder's arms, "No I can't leave him!"

Mulder tried to follow them but was stopped by the firm hand of Dr. Nell who was a co- worker of Scully's.

Reassuring him she said, "Mulder you need to let us do our job." Dr. Nell was a lovely woman in her 60s who had been there for Austin's birth. Scully had called her in the car and asked her to meet them at the hospital since she had been Austin's doctor since he was a baby. "Is Dana on her way here?"

Mulder nodded mutely.

"Ok, Mulder you need to just sit down and wait. Tell them to page me when Dana arrives. I will tell you as soon as we know anything."

She turned to leave when Mulder yelled after her, "Don't puncture the cyst on the back of his neck! Whatever you do don't touch it until Scully get's here!"

She looked at him quizzically and looked like she was about to protest but finally nodded and went quickly through the doors.

Mulder slumped into the nearest chair and rested his head in his hands, fighting the urge to cry. He desperately needed Scully he just wanted to bury his head in her chest and cry but he knew that even when she got there they would need to hold it together for Evie's sake. He wished that he had fought more to stay with his son.

"Are you Fox Mulder?" The voice was that of a growing teenager, in the awkward stage between a child and a young man.

Mulder looked up into the face of a boy in his early teens. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes, and fine features. Mulder knew the face right away even though he hadn't seen it for years.

He tried for a moment to reconcile the boy he saw standing before him with the tiny baby he had held for such a short time.

Mulder realized that he had been silent for far too long but looking at the boy's face he understood that the question was never really a question, he knew exactly who Mulder was.

"Yes. You're William." The words left Mulder's mouth in a whisper.

The boy nodded. He looked so serious and his eyes cut through Mulder. William's eyes looked far too old for his young frame.

"Where are your parents?" Mulder asked weakly as he realized that the boy was alone.

William gave a small smile that was so like Scully's own that Mulder nearly cried, "They know I'm here. They've known for a while that I would be needed here. You will meet them sometime soon but things started happening faster than I anticipated and I had to leave quickly."

Mulder had no idea what to say next but he was saved from this by Evelyn running through the automatic doors right into William's arms.

"Will!" She yelled and he pulled her up with a real smile on his face. Her little feet were off the ground and he swung her back and forth for a moment.

Mulder tore his gaze away from the adorable scene before him to see Scully standing frozen in front of the doors.

Her face was pale and she looked like she was going to be sick. She fell against the door frame as her feet couldn't find solid ground.

William seemed to see her too and he put his little sister back on the ground lovingly.

He smiled at Scully and waited patiently for her to break out of her trance.

All of a sudden her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a sob. Mulder ran to her and knelt beside her on the floor trying to get a look at her face.

She was hidden behind her hair until she looked up to see their eldest son coming towards her while keeping hold of his sister's hand.

Scully pulled herself up and went to him slowly, unsure if he was real. He was tall with shaggy hair that hung in his face. He looked like a normal teenage boy with ripped skinny jeans, an old tee shirt advertising the band Queen, a flannel jacket over his shoulders and old black Converse No one would know that fifteen years ago he was thought to be impossible.

Scully put her hands up to his face and held it between her palms. She studied him for a moment and then pulled him close to her. He let go of Evelyn's hand to wrap his skinny arms around his birth mother.

He was taller than Scully and her head was practically on his shoulder. William had a soft smile on his face and his eyes were closed. Mulder wondered if he had thought about this moment as much as he knew Scully had.

Evelyn put her hand in Mulder's and smiled up at him.

Mulder shook his head with a laugh, "Well you were right princess."

She gave him a broad smile, "We are going to save Austin."

Mulder nodded silently and looked back up to see William whispering something to Scully who was still crying but nodding at his words

She turned to Mulder, "I need to take him to see Austin."

Her face and eyes were red and the bags under her eyes were dark but she was smiling.

Mulder cupped her face with his free hand, "Go."

Scully kissed his palm and went to the desk quickly to ask about their youngest. William smiled at Mulder meaningfully and then went after Scully.

It had all happened so quickly and Mulder didn't know what to do with himself. He suddenly wished that he'd hugged his son and he was tempted to follow them but he knew they would just be a distraction.

Evelyn tugged on his hand, "Can we go with them?"

Mulder laughed, "No we have to wait out here."

Even as a doctor, Scully's breath was taken away at the sight of her little boy hooked up to so many machines. He looked so small and sickly. She'd stopped in her tracks in the doorway and covered her mouth as tears ran down her face. William kept walking toward the brother he had never known. Dr. Nell came to the doorway and took Scully's elbow to lead her in.

William stood next to the cot and held Austin's hand with closed eyes. Scully felt a chill go up her spine at the peaceful look on his face and she felt a profound sense that she shouldn't disturb him.

"Who is this?" She gestured to William curiously.

"This is William. He is Austin's biological brother." Scully didn't feel like elaborating and even though she could see interest in her eyes her co-worker did not ask.

"The focus right now is trying to keep his fever down but we are really not sure where to go from here. We drew some blood and the lab is working on it right now. Mulder said not to touch the cyst on the back of his neck and we haven't but I am curious Dana." Dr. Nell said as they observed William's silent vigil.

"We've seen this before. Almost 20 years ago there was a little girl… my biological daughter. She was in the same condition. We couldn't save her."

The doctor stared at her not knowing what to say. Scully was sure that all of this was sounding crazy to her. Not long before Mulder and Scully had been a normal couple with two kids and now they were a family with countless mysteries. Scully lamented the fact that they were losing their old safe life.

"Honestly I have no idea how to proceeded. I'm afraid of hurting him more." Dr. Nell said looking down at her clipboard. Scully nodded because she didn't know what came next either.

Mulder had settled into a chair with Evie curled up next to him. Her head was in his lap cushioned by his jacket. He'd fallen into a light sleep while combing his hands through her hair and watching her sweet sleeping face.

She was still just a little girl but soon, he knew, she would grow into a teenager and he and Scully could already tell she would be a handful.

So Mulder tried to enjoy moments like this even with all of the stress going around. He enjoyed his baby girl who was still so little.

Mulder began to drift off.

"Daddy?" It was her small voice that woke him up. He looked down at her and when he saw the pallor of her skin his world began to crumble again.

He tried to remain calm as he laid his hand on her cheek and forehead, which were both covered in sweat.

He turned her head to see the green boil on the back of her neck. He swallowed a curse and lifted her into his arms.

Mulder ignored the nurses calling after him and he ran into the ICU.

"Scully!"


	6. Chapter 6

Austin was completely unconscious and Scully felt helpless. William, meanwhile, was now sitting by his brother's bed just staring at him in a way that made Scully uneasy.

Scully paced the room trying to think of her next move when she heard Mulder's cries. Chilled to the bone she knew it had to be Evelyn. William looked up from his younger brother and made eye contact with Scully.

She ignored him and ran from the room, "Mulder?!"

He was turning in circles in the hallway holding a barely conscious Evelyn in his arms like a tiny bride. Scully's heart stopped and she wondered what they had done to deserve this.

Mulder's eyes were desperate and wild, "Scully…" He said helplessly begging her to save the day.

The problem was that Scully was not so sure that she could save them.

Scully took charge and demanded fluids and another bed next to Austin's while Mulder cradled Evelyn.

"Daddy… I'll be ok. So will 'Tiny." Evie said softly so softly that Mulder had to lean down to hear her.

He nodded distractedly, "Of course. Mom's going to take care of you." Mulder said as trying to convince himself as much as he was trying to convince her. Truthfully he didn't know if Scully could save them.

Evelyn nuzzled her head into Mulder's chest, "We're not sick, we're just changing." Mulder looked at her for a moment and was about to ask how she was changing but was interrupted when some attendants rolled a bed next to Austin's and a nurse began to set up an IV.

Scully followed behind them, "Put her in the bed." She instructed, in full doctor mode.

After putting his daughter in the bed he stood there watching her for a moment until Scully shooed him out of the way. She took Evelyn's little wrist and felt her pulse. Mulder saw concern flick across her face for only a moment before she was back to Dr. Scully rather than mom.

She turned to some nurses and told them to get cold compresses for both the children. Scully was about to give more directions when a sharp stinging pain in her head brought her to her knees. Mulder went to help her but before he could the pain hit him as well. The pain came from a loud piercing sound and made him want to go deaf.

The nurses stopped in their tracks and watched the two writhing in pain and covering their ears. The actual room was silent except for the beeping of machines.

One nurse ran to the hall to get the doctor while the other tried to help the two adults who were now on the floor.

In the panic no one noticed that William's hands were now lying on Austin's head. His face was screwed into a determined look and he also appeared to be in pain.

Evelyn turned to look at William to try to understand what was happening but found no comfort. She began to cry but her cries only seemed to make the pain in her parent's head worse.

It was then that she realized that they were causing this pain. She could feel it but didn't understand it. All she knew was that she wanted her parents to fix the unknown pain; she needed help but didn't know how to say what exactly she needed. Evelyn assumed Austin was also scared and wanted comfort. Maybe their parents were feeling their anxiety.

She looked at Austin who was still unconscious and she just knew that he was crying out for help as well.

She and William had known that Austin was weak and that the transition would be harder for him than it had been for William and would be for Evelyn. He was smaller and weaker in general. William had been concerned when Austin began to show signs early. Austin's ability to move objects had been unexpected to William and he was now unsure of what exactly was happening.

It had been years before that William had evolved to his full potential. He explained that the evolution would come to kids like the three of them when it was needed. His was needed so he could council his younger siblings but he seemed unaware of what would come after Evelyn and Austin evolved.

Evelyn tried to communicate telepathically with her brothers as the doctor and nurses took her parents away but they didn't seem to hear her. She tried to push away the fear, believing that it would just make her parent's pain worse.

William focused all of his energy on trying to calm Austin who was panicking because of the changes happening to him. When he realized it was useless he knew that it was time to do the transfusion. He wished that his mother was there to direct him but he knew that, for now, he would have to do this himself.

As he left the room to find an IV for himself he hid himself in the blind spot of the doctors, nurses, and staff.

He was about to break a ton of rules and despite the terrible situation a small smile crept to his lips as his adrenaline began to pump.

Much like his biological father, the danger of breaking rules and trespassing always excited him.


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter has a some medical stuff in it and I am not a medical professional. My sister is in nursing school and I had her look over my writing and I looked things up online but it might not be perfect so be kind. Also, obviously, the science in this is totally made up. But hey it is science fiction. Enjoy!

Mr. and Mrs. Van De Kamp knew that William was special when they first saw him move an object with his mind. He was around one and was whining for his sippy cup. Rachel Van De Kamp was occupied and apparently William thought he was taking too long and showed his impatience by pulling his cup to him from across the room.

Rachel just stared at the little one year old filled with awe and terror.

That was not the only incident and his parents began to believe that William was some kind of special prophet sent my God. They had always told William that he was adopted. That he was their special gift.

A few weeks before his fifth birthday he became deathly ill. It had started with a fever and developed the same way as his siblings. The doctors, thankfully, did not pop the blister at the back of his neck and instead studied it.

His parents believed that God was testing them and they prayed day and night over his hospital bed. During his illness some things were made clear to William. An older boy named Gibson Praise showed up at the hospital one day asking to see him.

He told the Van De Kamps that he was a follower of God and was sent to heal William.

It was five days into his fever when Gibson just showed up at his hospital room as if he really was a messenger from God. Gibson told William that he had special gifts and that surly his family had noticed that he was different than most children and of course they had. His intelligence was much higher than those of his age and he always seemed to understand much more than a child his age should. Gibson spouted off scripture and proclaimed William to be a healer of humanity.

Somehow William knew that at least some of this was a lie but he trusted the somewhat awkward teen that proceeded to tell him an unbelievable story. William was a boy who was smart beyond his years but this story still confused him. His parents seemed disturbed by it. Gibson said that he knew William's birth parents and that they had saved him but he had not seen them in some time.

He said that William was an impossible child, that should never have existed, and that his biological parents loved him so much but couldn't keep him. Gibson told them how William's mother gave him up because she felt that it was too dangerous for him to stay with her and she knew that she could not protect him.

He told them how they worked at the FBI but that they uncovered a lot of things that no one wanted known and people did not like that.

All that William really understood was that his biological parents had actually wanted him. It confused him why they gave him up. His mother had tears running down her face by the end of the story and it scared the already frightened William.

Gibson then put his hands on William and Will's head filled with blinding pain. He cried out and suddenly both his parents seemed to feel the pain as well.

They fell to their knees in pain but also praised God, believing that this was somehow a part of a bigger plan. And it was, but perhaps not one they were imagining.

Within the pain things were revealed to William. He understood who, or what, he really was. Gibson showed him how they were apart of the next step in human evolution. There were those who wanted to destroy them because this next step would ruin their plans.

Gibson had worried that it was too soon for William to know all of this but William's body was calling out that it was ready.

All of them had evolved differently so far, William was no exception. Gibson had been traveling around the country for some time finding these children and helping them to fully evolve. Some of them did not need his help, some of them were already taken and in secret facilities, and others were just living normal lives with parents who thought they were miracles.

Many of them were born form parents who were believed to be barren and to the naked eye there was no greater pattern besides this. But Gibson could see most of the puzzle as the pieces fell into place. Humanity was making its last stand. Whether it was a deity that watched over the earth or biology doing it's job human's were evolving with the changing times.

Gibson had been one of the first and was by far the most powerful, not that the others did not posses different gifts. Each of the children was unique in their own way. Some could see into people's minds like Gibson, others could move things with their mind, some could see shadows of the future, and others could develop skills by simple observation. Gibson found himself able to speak into others minds and sometimes, if he concentrated very hard, he could turn their thoughts, though he did not use this often.

William, of course, had always been ahead of his time. Gibson had seen all of this in Scully's mind the last time he'd seen her. He saw how William moved things with his mind and he saw how the young Spender had tried to take away these abilities when he injected William with an iron compound.

Unfortunately for Jeffery Spender evolution could not be stopped. A quote from Jurassic Park came to Gibson's mind, 'life will always find a way'. Well Gibson and the rest of these children were humanities answer to the Alien problem. They were the only ones who could fight back. The alien DNA inside of them was active and Gibson taught children he encountered how to assist others in reaching the final evolution.

This was how William ended up in the hospital with his siblings. He'd contacted Evelyn not long after he was released from the hospital and he somehow just knew when Austin was born. William told his parents, the Van De Kamps, all about it. He also told them how one day they would need his help and his parents seemed to accept this as God's will for his life.

They still believed that God sent him and they were willing to let him go to do what he had to do. When he told them it was time they sent him to D.C. and they arranged a flight for him. William had an aunt that lived three hours outside of the city that had agreed to pick him up from the airport and stay with him for a day or so until William's father could make it to D.C.

When William arrived at the hospital he followed his instincts with his siblings. After watching Austin for a while and seeing that he would need more than touch to help him through he knew that Austin would need some blood. All three siblings had the same blood type. William knew this like he knew most things, it just came to him.

He didn't fully understand the process but he was led through it step by step in his mind. At each turn he found that he just knew what to do.

William had always been a bit of an adrenalin junkie. He was a good kid and followed the rules but there were times he couldn't resist getting into a little bit of trouble. Of course the stakes in this case were much higher than making out with Stacy Taylor under the bleachers. He knew that instead of principal Giles giving him detention he could be detained for stealing medical supplies.

William had a certain talent for hiding himself in plain sight. He found it easy to block himself from view in people's minds and it was at times like this that it came in use.

He jogged down the halls in search of a supply closet of some kind. When he found it he also discovered that it was locked and cursed under his breath. William examined the ID activated lock and looked around to see who he could steal an ID from. He went to the nurses desk, still hidden from view, and saw that one of the nurses had left her ID sitting on the desk in her work space. He waited until her back was turned and snatched it up.

William waited until it seemed everyone was distracted and he slid into the room.

Once he was in the supply closet he knew exactly what to look for. He took three sanitized safety needle, three syringes, two collection tubes, some antiseptic wipes, cotton balls, some bandages, and a rubber tie.

William slid out of the room with an armful of medical supplies and he wished he had thought ahead and brought some kind of bag. Back in the room his siblings both seemed to be asleep again. He closed the door and hid himself behind a curtain in the back of the room. William set up what he needed to take his own blood and in no time he was watching the glass tube fill with blood. He did the process twice and then sat back for a moment. He wished that he had gotten a snack of some kind for himself.

Briefly he wondered why no one had come to check on his siblings. It was somewhat concerning. He searched the minds around them and found that the doctor who had been with them earlier was preoccupied with his parents who were still in pain.

William knew that the sooner he got the blood to his siblings the sooner their pain would end.

Taking one tube of blood he went around the curtain and prepared to inject his sister. He wrapped the rubber band around her upper arm and looked for a good vein for the needle. Once he found his injection site he inserted it with the precision of a tenured nurse. Her reaction to the blood was slow and William used his free hand to turn her head and watched as the green growth on her neck grew smaller and disappeared. He sighed in relief and had a sudden urge to hold his sister but decided there would be time for that later.

There was a time when William questioned the medicine and science behind all of this but he'd realized at some point that there was no explanation for science that had yet to be discovered by humans. He withdrew the needle and threw the supplies he'd used on her into the special receptacle for needles. He taped a cotton ball to her elbow and began to repeat the same process on his brother.

In the middle of it Dr. Nell reentered the room.

"What are you doing?" She screeched at him.

She walked toward him.

"Wait! Just go look at Evelyn! This is helping them. I know it makes no sense but I know what I'm doing!" William said turning so she couldn't stop the process.

The doctor stared at him and went over to check the little girl. She felt Evelyn's head and checked the back of her neck in amazement. She then looked up at William with a look that he'd seen before. The look she gave him held amazement, fear, and distrust.

"Who are you?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I am their biological son." William answered knowing full well that wasn't what she was asking.

"What are you?" Her tone and gaze were serious and William matched it.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."


	8. Chapter 8

In her dreams Evelyn could see everything. It was like she could see space and time. Glimpses of her and her family's future flashed through her mind; dreams that she would later only remember hints of. Her universe expanded and it was like she was out of her body flying around the hospital. Down the hall she could see her parents lying in bed unconscious, she continued to journey and saw the other patients in the hospital. Moments of joy and sadness were behind every corner and her mind aged. She could hear the thoughts of the people around her and finally went back to her to find her brothers.

A prick in her arm brought her back and she could see William feeding what looked like blood into her arm. The sight didn't frighten her because she could hear her brother's thought process. He moved on to Austin and Evelyn slowly began to return to her body. There was a dull pain in her head and at the back of her neck but in general she felt better than she ever had.

Energy coursed through her body and, eyes closed, she flexed and wiggled her fingers and toes. Her body felt almost new.

When she opened her eyes she became aware of the room. Dr. Nell sat across from Will who was attempting to explain the situation. Evelyn could hear the doctor's skepticism, confusion, and interest; but deep in the back of her mind was belief.

Scully awoke in a daze and her first thought was of her children.

Her gasp filled the hospital room as she sat up and began to try to remove the IV that was feeding her with what she assumed was morphine. Her head was cloudy and she was slightly dizzy and she desperately needed to find Mulder.

"Mulder?" She yelled in a panic, "Mulder?"

A nurse ran in and held down her arms, "Dr. Scully I need you to calm down! I will explain everything, it will be alright just please just relax."

Scully began to calm as the nurse forced her to sit back onto the bed, "Where are my children? Where's my husband? Take this off of me!" She began to go for the IV again when the nurse stopped her and took it out herself.

"Mr. Mulder is just behind this curtain." She moved the curtain aside to show a sleeping Mulder. "And the children are just down the hall. They are awake and on the mend. It's been somewhat of a miracle actually."

Scully sat up again, "What? I need to see them! Take me to them!"

"Dr. Scully just wait a moment and I'll have an attendant come in with a wheel chair"

Scully sat impatiently until the wheel chair arrived. She tried to get out of the bed herself but found that whatever she'd been given had put her out of sorts.

Mulder just lay unconscious and Scully watched his chest move up and down to reassure herself that he was all right. There was still a dull ache in her head that was either left over from the splitting migraine earlier or just a side effect of the meds.

An attendant helped her out of bed and into a wheel chair. He rolled her down the hall and as he did Scully could hear the chatter from the children's room.

"Well that's a fantastic story but to me it seems just that: a story." She could hear her colleague's voice as they arrived at the doorway.

William stood up and gestured to his siblings, "There is proof right here!"

"Mom!" Evelyn yelled when Scully came into view.

"Hey baby girl! How are you feeling?" A burden was lifted from Scully's shoulders when she saw her little girl sitting up in bed looking normal and happy. She looked at Austin who was awake but still lying down.

"I feel great! Mom, I saw a whole bunch of stuff! I can hear you! You don't need to be worried mom everything will be ok." Evelyn's wide smile was contagious but her words confused Scully.

"Hi mommy." Austin said quietly as he rubbed his hazel eyes. Normally Austin didn't look like Mulder but lying in that hospital bed looking at her with Mulder's eyes all she could think of was his father.

Scully took control of her wheel chair and rolled over to her youngest child. She laid a cool hand on his forehead and pushed back his red hair.

He tracked her with his eyes as she studied him and checked all of the machinery around him. Finally she kissed his forehead and turned her chair to Evie.

She went and did a quick check of her little girl and kissed her rosy cheek.

"Dana this boy says that he's your son." Dr. Nell gestured to William who looked indignant with his arms crossed.

Scully nodded, "Yes we gave him up for adoption when he was a baby. He's here to help." She didn't know how to explain further. Scully was still struggling to believe that he was actually there. It all seemed so crazy to her, how was she supposed to convince someone else?

Grace Nell was a woman that wanted to believe this bizarre story but at the same time her knowledge of the world told her it was all impossible.

"Well I'm not sure I believe all of this but the children seem fine and I have no explanation for it. I don't even know what happened in the first place." Grace looked at the two younger children who both seemed more serious then she remembered them.

Evelyn looked her in the eyes, "We were transforming."

"That's what your brother said. Why would you even need to transform?" Grace looked at the children and at Scully before William finally answered.

"The human race is failing. Climate change, over population, and environmental disasters along with other outside forces are threatening the entire human race. Luckily Mother Nature always has a plan for things like this. We are that plan. A new race of humans that will bring humanity to it's full potential to ward off these threats."

William was interrupted by the sound of a phone ringing. He looked down and pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"My dad. One sec."

He answered the phone, "Hey dad… Wow really? Awesome… yeah I'm at the hospital, the address I gave you… if you get a taxi over here you can call me when your in the waiting room, there are people I'd like you to meet." A small smile crossed William's face, "Yeah dad… ok… text me when you're here, love you." He hung up the phone and looked at the curious faces in the room.

"What? You thought my parents would just send me here by myself?" he gave a small laugh, "My dad got a flight out earlier than we though he would. We're gonna get a hotel room in the city but we can't stay more than a week. School."

Scully looked like she'd been hit over the head, "You're leaving?" She tried to hold back the tears that she felt gathering behind her eyes.

William walked toward her and knelt in front of her wheel chair to take her hands into his, "It won't be forever. From what we can tell the invasion is planned for sometime next year. My parents and I have talked about it and we will be moving to right outside D.C. when I get out of school. It's going to take a lot of preparation."

"The invasion?" Grace asked from across the room.

William looked at her, "Aliens." Is all the said and Scully smiled at how much he was like his father. Unafraid to seem foolish, just speaking his mind.

Grace scoffed, "Dana I have other patients to visit. I'll come back in a couple hours to check on the children again but as far as I can tell they are fine. You and Mulder might need some time to get your bearings but I anticipate that with some rest you can all be released this evening."

Scully looked out the window to see that sometime during her sleep the sun had come up.

"Thank you grace." She said and watched her colleague leave the room.

Scully returned to her own room after ensuring the children were alright. She needed rest. She'd been out of bed for about ten minutes and she was already exhausted.

She also wanted to check on Mulder. Not wanting to wait for an attendant, Scully rolled herself down the hall to the room where she'd woken up. Upon entering she went over to Mulder's bed.

He still was asleep but shifted when she caressed his cheek. His eyes opened slowly, "Scully?" He said, his voice hoarse from his earlier screaming.

Scully smiled softly at him, "Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit. You?"

"Same."

Mulder suddenly tried to sit up, "The kids- the kids are-"

Scully lightly pushed his shoulders back down, "The kids are fine. It's confusing but somehow William saved them. Mulder it makes no sense."

"They are special. We've always known that."

"Mulder he says that the invasion is going to take place next year. I don't know what to believe about it. I mean you thought it was going to happen in 2012, but the year passed. Why now?"

Mulder shook his head absently, "I don't know. He seems to have access to information that we don't. It would make sense that things were escalating before the invasion."

"Escalating? You mean like Evie and Austin?"

Her voice held a tremor and he cupped her cheek, "Yeah. I have a million more questions for William, but I think it's time we realized that we have a special part to play in what's to come."

As if summoned, William stood in the doorway, "If you have questions, I have answers."


	9. Chapter 9

William sat by his biological parents and painted them a picture of his life. He could hear murmurs of their thoughts as he talked and the thoughts were all on a spectrum from content to depressed. They both seemed happy that he'd had a mostly normal happy childhood with parents who loved him and treated him well, but they also felt a certain sense of jealously toward his mom and dad. A jealously that was to be expected.

To both their credits they didn't show it at all.

When he finished telling them all that led him there he waited for them to respond. The room was silent for a moment before Mulder spoke.

"When is the invasion supposed to happen?"

William gave a small shrug that served to remind both of them that he was still just a kid, "We're not totally sure. Some time in the next few years. There are cells all over the place that are fighting this but it's hard to get any real intel. What we do know is that on December 21st 2012 the super solider program went into effect and the colonists began to move into the final stages of their plans."

"Final stages?"

"Finding human hosts, arming themselves, increasing their population. There was something astrological about that day. We have not figured out exactly what advantage it gave them but on that day all of the ones we'd been tracking just disappeared. For years they had marked colonies and specific aliens but when the clock struck midnight they all disappeared. We've found a lot of them but most of them are still managing to hide from us so it's near impossible to know their numbers. We also know that they are currently in a three way fight with the faceless rebel aliens and the super soldiers. All three of these are a threat to humanity. All conflicts and small wars around the globe, especially in third world countries, are smoke screens for the real fighting."

"Between those groups. Fighting over what? The earth?" Mulder asked concentrated despite his tired body.

"Essentially. We really don't know why the rebels and the colonists fight. It seems like some kind of internal conflict that began on their home planet long before they came here. An unknown branch of the syndicate, to protect humanity, originally created the super soldiers, but it didn't really turn out that way. Their creation grew out of control. The reason they wanted to kill me as a baby was because they were afraid of the children like me who were being born. They were worried that there might be something more powerful then them."

Scully had been and continued to sit silently looking at her hands while Mulder laid his hand over his face and shook his head, "I don't even know where to begin. First: Are you and the others more powerful? And how do you know all this?"

William played with the string on his hoodie, "Gibson Praise told me. He told me all of this. He told me stories of you two and about his life and he kept me safe. There was one time they were close to finding us. An alien bounty hunter came to the door and right away I knew he was bad news. My dad seemed to sense it too. He pretended like he was just preforming a survey but the problem with that was that we are miles away from our nearest neighbor. We never get that kind of stuff out there. I called Gibson but he said he was already on his way. He brought a few friends, more people like me, and they stood watch over the house. I don't know what they did exactly, they told me and my parents to stay inside, but whatever it was it worked because they never came back. And I don't know if we are more powerful. We at least give humanity a fighting chance."

Scully suddenly looked up with a fierce stare, "And you expect to fight? You expect Evelyn and Austin to fight? You're just children! You can have all the training in the world and be a genius but you are just a kid William! They are just babies! I won't let them fight!" Her voice grew softer and she put a hand to his cheek, "William you are my son. My first-born. I love you more than you can even imagine but I will not allow you to involve them in this. I gave up the right to tell you what to do a long time ago, that is up to your parents, but I will die before I let them get involved in this."

Scully had tears in her eyes and William laid his hand over hers. She watched him silently and thought of how she gave him away to protect him. She knew in that moment that it was all a lie; she'd never be able to protect him. All of those years of heartbreak were for nothing.

"We won't be fighting. There are trained adults, special adults that are like me, that will fight. The younger ones will be trained and taught. But you need to understand that in the next few years the world is going to change. There won't be a normal. There will be many people that will die. Humanity will have to fight, including children. You can protect them as much as you can but they will be exposed to this."

Scully shook her head vehemently, "No! No! I refuse to believe that. I won't accept it."

"That won't stop it from happening."

"I gave you up so you could have a normal life. I didn't want you to ever know danger or fear." She caressed his cheek and tears ran down her face.

William looked down, "I had a great childhood but everyone will need to fight soon. No matter how old."

William's phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket, "My dad's here. You guys probably need some rest anyways."

He stood up and leaned in to kiss Scully on the cheek, "Thank you for giving me a good life."

He nodded at Mulder and left the room.

Scully was pulled out of her retrieve by Mulder's hand on her cheek wiping away her tears. She laid her hand over his and moved it to kiss his palm.

"Scully, everything will be ok." He said in an unsure voice. She nodded back and tried to convince herself that he was right.


	10. Chapter 10

Evelyn could see everything. She was supposed to be resting but how could she rest when the world was so alive? She could hear her little brothers even heart beat and breathing. She could hear the buzzing of this thoughts and every twitch of his muscles.

When she looked at the blanket she could see every individual thread and the components that made up the threads. She could trace it all back to their respective sources. When she looked at the water sitting by her bed she could see the particles that made it up and could picture the body of water it came from.

Even the dull hospital room was filled with so much color and light she wondered how she would manage in the outside world. She already felt overwhelmed. It had started not long after William and her mother left the room.

She looked at her hands and saw the cells that made up her skin. When she looked at the ends of her hair she could count every strand. The texture of her dark hair was unique and beautiful and the contrast between it and her pale skin was beautiful. Evelyn glanced at her sleeping brother and his fiery hair filled her vision. She could count the crowded freckles on his face.

The sounds were overwhelming and she wanted to cover her ears. She could hear snippets of people's thoughts and the beeping of the machines all over the hospital. If she closed her eyes and listened carefully she could hear her mother and father's steady heart beats. She concentrated on those two rhythms. They were perfectly in time, as her parents always were. The rest of the world faded away as she concentrated on the comfort the sound brought her and soon she was asleep.

Austin dreamed. He dreamed of the past, present, and future.

His mother holding him as a baby and singing. He could see the sunlight reflected on her hair and her luminous smile as she looked down on him.

He saw a grown up Evelyn smiling in a wedding dress, his dad playing hungry hungry hippos with them, and William playing video games in Wyoming.

Austin saw both his parents sleeping in their respective beds down the hall from him.

Not all of his dreams were good. Some of them were of his family, all older, trapped in small dark rooms or huddled together underground with hundreds of other people as debris fell down on them.

As the dreams got darker he squirmed in his sleep and muttered. It continued until he woke up to the cool touch of his mother's hand on his forehead.

"Hey little bean. Wake up, everything is ok." Said her soft familiar voice.

He opened his eyes to see her blurry face, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby. I'm right here, you're ok."

Her fingers moving through his hair calmed him.

"Were you having bad dreams?" She asked him as he started to sit up.

He nodded sleepily and rubbed his eyes with his fists.

His mom was no longer in a wheel chair but was still in hospital clothes and was standing over his bed.

Across the room he saw his dad sitting in a chair next to Evelyn reading a magazine. Evelyn was still sleeping soundly, dead to the world.

"When can we go home?" Austin asked.

"Soon. We just want to make sure that you and Evie are alright."

"Where's Will?"

"He's with his dad right now, getting some rest."

"When can I see Will?"

"Soon. Probably tomorrow. How are you feeling?"

Austin shrugged his little shoulders, "Ok. My head hurts."

"Yeah you've had a rough couple days, huh?" She said as she smoothed back his hair.

Austin nodded.

"I'm gonna get you some food honey. Do you need to go to the bathroom?"

He nodded.

"Do you need some help?"

He nodded again.

His dad came over and lifted him into his arms.

"Hey buddy." He kissed the side of his head and carried him to the bathroom as his mom went to get his lunch.

Lyle Van De Kamp waited by his rental car for his son to emerge from the hospital. As soon as William saw him he broke into a smile so familiar he could only smile back.

"Hey dad!" He said as he hugged Lyle.

"Hello son. How are ya?"

"Good. Tired. I'd have you go meet them but they are still recovering and I need a nap."

Lyle noted the dark bags under his son's eyes and squeezed his shoulder.

"Well good thing cause I got us a hotel." He ruffled his son's hair and they got into the car.

"How did it go?" He asked William once they were on the road.

William was looking out the window, thoughtful, "Good. I was able to get my siblings to the next stage."

"Did your parents recognize you?" Lyle tried to keep the inevitable envy out of his voice.

Will nodded, "Yeah. Right away actually."

"Was it nice seeing them?"

He nodded his head again and looked down at his fingers that were tangled in his lap, "Yeah it was. Part of me wishes that life could just stay normal though. I'm not sure I'm ready for all this. They love me and were happy to see me but I can tell they were kind of feeling the same way. I think that she in particular is having a hard time coming to terms with all of this. She gave me up because she didn't want me involved in all of this and now I am a large part of it. She's just grieving a little bit."

"Well it is a hard pill to swallow." Lyle didn't take his eyes off the road as he processed all of this. They made the rest of the trip in comfortable silence.

As soon as they got to their room William collapsed on the bed and was out like a light.

The following days were strange and awkward as both the younger children were confined to their beds at home while their parents rested. Both Mulder and Scully were still exhausted and despite the children's words to the contrary they could tell they were tired as well. Their first night back in their home Austin slept fitfully as he had been in the hospital. Halfway through the night he jumped out of bed and hightailed it into his parent's room where he snuggled in between them in bed. He was able to sleep resting in his mother's arms as she ran her hands through his hair and rubbed his back while whispering words of comfort. Once he fell asleep with her the dreams were gone and he finally slept.

It was concerning for Scully to see Austin climbing into their bed in the middle of the night. His face had been so pale and pinched when he'd entered their room. Austin was normally a quiet boy who didn't cause a fuss or have large emotional reactions; he left that to his sister. No, Austin was much like herself as a child; solitary and watchful. He'd never come to their room in the night with bad dreams before. At his age Evelyn was in their bed at least once a week till she had to be bribed to stay in her own bed. But like a young Dana Scully, when Austin woke to a nightmare he would soothe himself back to sleep.

The slight tremors that ran through his small body scared her. Mulder ran his hand over their son's head a few times and scooted closer to them to place a hand on the child. He met her eyes over Austin's head and she saw reflected in them the same fear.

He moved his hand to hers and held it over Austin's sleeping form.

When she finally fell asleep Scully's dreams were not comforting either. She awoke to Evelyn jumping onto their bed and jostling the three of them awake.

Scully was surprised to see that Austin, normally an early riser, was still asleep.

"Mom! Dad! William wants to know when he can come over!" She said too loudly and she squealed when Mulder shot up and grabbed her by the waist pulling her down onto the bed.

He tickled her while she kicked and squirmed in a fit of giggles. Austin moved closer to his mother to escape the scuffle and Scully watched with a smile.

"Hey little boy how are you feeling?" She asked Austin quietly.

He seemed thoughtful and cuddled closer to her, "Tired."

"Did you sleep better in this bed?" she asked and smoothed back his tangled hair.

He nodded.

"Do you want to talk about your nightmares?"

He shook his head.

She kissed his forehead, "Alright. But you tell me when you're ready to talk about it. Deal?"

He nodded at her again with a very serious face and she showered his face with kisses drawing a smile and a small laugh from him.

Suddenly Mulder's strong arms snatched him away from her.

"Hey mister! You trying to steal my spot on the bed?" He said and he began to tickle Austin in the same way he had been Evelyn.

"Nuh uh!" Austin yelled with a laugh.

Mulder threw the boy down on the bed and pulled up his shirt to blow raspberries on his belly.

Meanwhile Evelyn crawled over to her mother and cuddled next to her.

For a little while Scully could pretend their lives were normal. She kissed her daughter's head and held her close in an attempt to protect her from whatever horrors were coming.

The truth was that when Evelyn mentioned William Scully's stomach had bottomed out and she'd felt sick. Seeing her long lost son had been a miracle but now his name brought all of her fears to the surface.

She found herself not wanting him to get near her younger two for fear of his influence on their young minds.

Evelyn looked up at her, "Momma don't be worried. Everything will be all right. Can William come over?"

Evie's dark hair was a tangled birds nest on her head and half of her face was still red from sleeping on it. She looked every inch the little girl, a child.

Scully nodded, "Alright. We'll get ready and eat and then he can come over."

She closed her eyes and listened to the laughter next to her and took in the feeling of her daughter's breath on her neck and prayed that this would not be their last morning of peace.


	11. Chapter 11

Colonization is a slow process. One that began before either Mulder or Scully was born. The plan had been in the works for even longer than any human has known. The truth was that planet Earth didn't truly belong to humans; it had always belonged to the others.

William hated the knowledge that came with his gifts. He was always able to spot an alien in disguise and they seemed able to sense him. Most times they would just make eye contact and both would be uncertain of what to do. Other times they tried to communicate with him, William usually ignored these attempts. He didn't want to hear what they had to say. He knew one day he was going to have to face them as enemies and he did not want to make a friend of them.

He recounted any information to his parents that he had left out before, including the fact that old friends of theirs from the FBI were part of the projects going on to prepare for war. William had known of John Doggett and Monica Reyes for many years. Their assistance in information gathering and stockpiling had been helpful. The most surprising part to Mulder and Scully was hearing that the Lone Gunmen had been involved in this resistance.

"According to our time table we still have a few years. The goal is to prepare. Prepare to fight not only the colonists but also the super soldiers. Both groups will be fighting each other and humanity. There is a melding company that has been assisting us in creating bullets and other weapons out of magnetite making it possible to kill the super soldiers from afar. Obviously it is different with the aliens. All members are training hard on marksmanship and all are armed with the needles that can be inserted into the back of the neck. There is a facility in Alaska where many of the members go once a month to prepare and do briefings. I've never been there but I have skyped with the base before."

Mulder and Scully stared at their son wide eyed as he relayed all of this information to them.

"So this base in Alaska… What exactly is it for?" Mulder asked after a lengthy silence.

William's eyes were locked on to them and his confidence still amazed both of them.

"It is a safe place for the members of the resistance and their families to live. Almost like a military base with different forms of housing. There are rooms for all of you there. There always has been. There is room for me and my parents and my grandma. The base has been under construction since the 90s and is still not fully finished. A large chunk of it is underground. It's not as roomy there but it will keep us safe."

They both just stared at him again.

William sighed, "I know it's a lot to take in. Now that you are aware of all of this though they will need your involvement."

"No." Scully said face hard and cold, "We will not participate in this."

Mulder looked at her not knowing what to say.

William's intense gaze met hers, "You have to. It's the only way to survive this. They need both of you and especially the children to assist."

"I have already told you this but I will say it again: They will not be apart of this."

She glanced outside for a moment at her two younger children who were playing happily in the yard looking every inch normal.

Mulder's warm hand on hers brought her out of her retrieve, "Scully… This is the best way to protect them. Colonization is coming no matter what. There is no way to stop it. We can either join the resistance or we can die in what will surly be a show of force and war."

Scully shook her head vehemently and snatched her hand from his, "I'm not listening to this anymore. My children will not fight. They are not soldiers they are just kids! This discussion is over. Mulder and I can help but they will not be a part of this!" Scully stomped away to the two children playing in the yard and watched them from the porch.

William felt a sting of pain at her words 'my children'. He understood what she was saying but a part of him was hurt at not being included in that group. He looked down at his hands.

"She needs time Will. The past decade of our lives has been spent trying to be normal and forget all of this. She just needs to adjust. I'll talk to her."

William nodded silently.

"What do your parents think about this?" Mulder asked glancing at William's father who had taken a seat on the couch and was watching a documentary on World War II.

William shrugged and also threw a glance at his dad, "They believe all of it. They've seen what I can do. I think that it's something they have always expected, an apocalypse of some sort. In their minds it will be Christ riding out of the heavens to defeat the aliens but I don't know about that. I think we should train just in case Jesus doesn't make it. But anyway at first my mom had a reaction like hers though. But she prayed and meditated about it and eventually came around."

"They think this is part of God's plan?" Mulder squinted.

Will nodded, "Yeah. And who knows? They might be right. There is something that created the others and me. We are humanities last chance. Doesn't it make some sense that a higher power is preparing the human race?"

Mulder shrugged and looked outside at his wife and children, "I guess." He paused for a beat remembering the terrifying time when Scully was getting ready to give birth, "When you were born I reconsidered some of my views on God. I mean if God was going to give a miracle child to anyone it would be Scully. I lost a lot of that faith when she gave you up though. Holding Evelyn for the first time renewed some of that lost faith. Maybe it is God leading all of this. But it doesn't really matter in the end. Either way people are going to die and those two are going to miss out on some of their childhood." His voice was sad and thoughtful and William wondered if he was still even aware of his presence.

They sat there silently watching the children chase each other around the yard.

That first night Mulder pulled Scully to him and she let him but lay stiffly in his arms.

"Scully, you know he's right. You are smart; you know there is no way around this. Our lives are going to change, that's just the way it is." Mulder's breath was warm familiar on her ear but his words brought her pain.

She lay still and silent for so long that Mulder thought she might have fallen asleep until she finally answered.

"I know."

Over the next week the plans began to form. William gave them contacts and told them all he knew. Once Scully finally gave in the younger children joined them in discussion.

The first time they skyped with the base in Alaska Scully and Mulder were startled to be greeted by none other than Monica Reyes.

She gave them a virtual tour of the base and introduced them to others who were involved. They were shown a group of children whose ages ranged anywhere from 5 to 16. The children were training in all different ways. Some were moving objects with their minds, some were controlling forces of nature, others seemed to be reading and controlling minds. To Scully those were the most frightening. She began to wonder what would happen to her younger children; wonder what they would turn into.

"Well you won't be expected to join us until you're ready but I'd like to recommend getting your kids in some martial arts classes at least. Maybe start teaching them to shoot."

A chill went up Scully's spine.

"I can also get you hooked up with a man who can train the kids with their new abilities. He's also one of the new generation and knows what he's doing." Monica ruffled through some notes; "I'll send you a list of resources over a secure email. We also have a few things that we'd like the two of you to do for us inside the FBI."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other, uneasy.

"Nothing serious. Just keeping your ears and eyes open for different hot words and maybe nabbing a document or two in your spare time. I'll send you the details."

Scully looked down at her hands as Monica continued to tell them what was expected of them.

"Dana?"

Scully looked up to her old friends face on the screen.

"It's going to be ok. I know you're scared of this and want to protect your children, and I understand that! But this is the best way to protect them."

Scully nodded, "I know, I know. I've heard it all but I just wish I could raise them in a protective bubble so that they never have to see the things we've seen. I wanted to spare them this. For them to grow up not knowing of monsters and evil."

She watched the children who were playing a board game with Lyle and gave a small smile, happy that the man who raised her son was a kind man.

Mulder's hand covered her knee, "Monica how long do you think we have?"

She shrugged as if the question was unimportant, "Not sure. Anywhere from 2 to 5 years. But when it's coming we will know and we'll rally the troops."

"How will you know?" Scully asked her voice laced with concern.

"We have people on the inside on both sides. Not all super soldiers have completely forgotten their humanity, and not all aliens look down on humanity. They, like us, are all different."

"You can trust these sources?"

She nodded, "Absolutely. Some of the colonists have even partnered with humans and some have even interbred. They have a stake in it. But I have to get back to work I have a call with Germany in five and I want to grab a snack. You'll be hearing from me soon. Till then just do what I've advised."

"Alright. Thanks Mon." Scully said.

Both sides waved at each other before the image disappeared.

Mulder, William, and Scully were all silent for sometime.


	12. Epilogue

I was only able to finish this because of the support of therobbinsnest on tumblr who let me email her a crazy part story idea that turned into a full story.

I may elaborate on this story someday because the characters I created are close to my heart. I'll probably write up little stories that fit into this universe because, again, I love these characters. Thank you for your favorites and comments!

_

Time passed and soon the new lifestyle became routine. William and his father returned and promised to visit soon and bring along his mother. The children still communicated constantly it seemed.

Austin still suffered from nightmares but, with the help of their new trainer, he was learning how to deal with them. Finally, he began to tell them about his dreams and both Scully and Mulder wished they had never asked. It had become apparent that their son could see visions of the future. Not just one future though, multiple futures that could all happen. Some of the things he was were benign: Evie falling and breaking her arm, a kid at school pulling the fire alarm, Mulder burning dinner. But others were filled with sadness and death. Things that were too much for a child to see. Scully wanted to wrap him up and protect him but she could see him harden each day.

Mulder was sure that his youngest son was stronger than him. He'd always said that the strongest person he knew was his wife but Austin was growing closer to winning the title each day.

They also witnessed his ability to move objects with his mind. This drove Scully up a wall and delighted Mulder.

Scully told him no levitating in the house unless it was to prevent damage. So whenever he, Mulder, and Evelyn wanted to go and test him they would go outside into the surrounding woods.

Evelyn began to analyze everything carefully. Suddenly she became a picky eater and would only eat organic food from certain select places. She claimed that she could tell too much from the look and taste of the food, that it disturbed her. One day she picked up the scent of her grandmother. Scully just rolled her eye and ignored the comment until her mother showed up at the door a few minutes later.

Mulder began to test her sense of smell to see how far it could reach; Scully wanted no part in it.

Instead she would listen with a sense of unease as her daughter told her about the colors she saw that were not visible to most humans and the sounds that she could hear from a mile away. William said her senses would grow even stronger as time passed.

He also said that soon she would be able to control certain elements of her environment. Mulder and Scully were not sure what that meant but William seemed to think it was important.

They did not realize exactly how special their daughter was until Gibson Praise arrived at their door with nothing but a duffle bag and the clothes on his back. He'd kept up a nomadic lifestyle traveling from place to place to find recruits.

He asked for time alone with Evelyn and after an hour talked to Mulder and Scully in private. Gibson informed them that their daughter was evolving at a rapid pace, much faster than her peers.

He told them a story about an old Native American he'd spent much time with who had great insight into the future. The man had told him about a child that would be more powerful than the others who would be the defender of the base in humanity's last stand.

When he suggested that she take a visit to Alaska with him Scully refused loudly and had to leave the room.

In the end she escorted her daughter to the base. It was determined there that Evelyn was indeed the child they had believed she was.

Scully turned cold upon hearing this and wanted to steal her girl away and run away from all of this. They requested that she visit at least once a month, on the bases bill of course. Scully agreed as long as either she or Mulder could accompany her.

When they got back Gibson hung around. He began to spend many hours a day training Evelyn. Mulder and Scully had to pull her out of school and 'homeschool' her for all the time Gibson demanded.

Evelyn was growing up too fast for Scully's taste, both of them were. Many nights she would fall asleep crying in Mulder's arms and wake up to one bad dream or another.

Mulder was struggling in his own way. He watched as Scully lost weight from worry and as the lines on her face grew deeper every day. To him watching the children grow was exciting in it's own way. The way he saw it is that they would be able to protect themselves. He told this to Scully sometimes. Reminded her that if they were not special there would be nothing standing between them and the enemy.

His greatest fear was that he and Scully would not survive colonization. Scully was stock piling medical supplies that she would send to the base in Alaska once a month in a large box. They also kept some for themselves.

Mulder insisted that they make their basement into a shelter in case they didn't escape in time. He spent many of his days reinforcing the ceiling and walls and turning it into a livable space.

William continued to grow and prepare. His parents were raising livestock specifically for the base and during the summer, when the animals were old enough, they would send them by truck or train on the rough road to Alaska.

In 2021 the day came for them to move. Mulder, Scully, and their younger children boarded a special jet with The Lone Gunmen, Skinner, and Maggie Scully. William and his family were also flown in and all were reunited in Alaska.

Scully's brothers and their families were warned of what was coming. Bill did not believe it and refused to be moved. Charlie and his family were more receptive.

A few weeks before colonization began Charlie, his husband, and their children arrived on base.

Everyone was given a job and was taught how to shoot and fight.

Life was calm for a few months before it all began, or at least it seemed calm. Reports from the outside world told a story of war and disease that was spreading around the globe.

It was four months after official colonization that the Alaska base lost connection to the other bases around the globe and the outside world. After that they were mostly blind. During that time they all lived in the large underground bunker. It was a tight fit with 500 people but there was enough room, food, and water for all.

At night Scully would hold her children close. Evelyn was almost taller than her now but still snuggled up to her mother's side at night in the dark bunker.

It didn't take long after they'd lived on the base for her to begin to get male attention. Evelyn was unaware as she went about her days in her own world but her father and William were very aware. To her there were so many more important things going on that needed her attention. She had no interest in the boys that tried to get her attention as she focused on her training and schooling.

Austin was still small for his age.

He still watched silently with knowing eyes as the world turned upside down around him.

Strangely he found many more friends on the base then he ever had at home. He connected with the others who had also felt strange their whole life. It helped that he could communicate with them on a different level.

William had become a man in the time before colonization and he was an important part of the leadership on the base. He'd spent his years after graduating high school to begin studying nursing and he put it to good use.

Scully spent her days doctoring the people in the bunker. Every day there would be minor injuries, sickness, vaccinations, and women going into labor. When she was not being a doctor she was in the makeshift lab.

Mulder used his extensive knowledge to teach the kids on the base. Schooling continued underground, though it was very different than any kind of schools above ground.

After nearly a year people slowly began to move above ground. Two months later they began to send out small scouting parties. Five months later they reestablished connection with Europe who had lines to China.

Small skirmishes between scouting parties and the invaders began, as some of the groups got closer to towns and the continental U.S. Each battle that was won signified a liberated city and people from the base were sent in to help any survivors and to defend the area.

Work was slow but sure and each survivor they found was another person to train and fight.

The surviving humans grew more hopeful every day as they watched the super soldiers and aliens destroy each other leaving less fighting for them.

Each day Scully and Mulder adjusted to the idea that Evelyn and William would soon be sent to the outside world to fight. They tried to enjoy every day they had with their children as much as they could and worked to ensure they would be safe apart from them by teaching them survival skills and practical skills like sewing and first aid.

No one knew the things that lay ahead but as Mulder and Scully looked back on everything they were glad they'd chosen the path they did.


End file.
